<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Mine by BubblyShip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122591">He's Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip'>BubblyShip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere Papyrus Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, F/F, F/M, Fontcest, Frans - Freeform, Gore, Jealous Papyrus (Undertale), Killing, Kinda, M/M, PapySans, Prequel, Shy Sans, Shy Sans (Undertale), Soriel, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), cute sans, ignorant sans, mettasans, sansby - Freeform, theres a sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is everyone I date dying?" Sans asked, covering his eye sockets. "Am I cursed or something?"</p><p>"I'm sure you're not cursed, Brother!" Papyrus said, patting his back.</p><p>"T-There might b-be a Yandere on t-the l-lose!" Alphys piped up.</p><p>"A Yandere?" Sans asked, tilting his head. "What's a Yandere?"</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Sans felt like something was wrong. Everyone he tried to date ended up dusted, and he couldn't figure out why.</p><p>So, when Alphys explains to him what a Yandere is, he realizes he might be someone's Senpai. Determined to stop this endless cycle, he teams up with his friends to try and find this psychopath.</p><p>If only they knew he was closer than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere Papyrus Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Sans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You seem happy, Sans, what is it?"</p><p>The voice was high pitched and happy, booming throughout the small house in the small town called Snowdin. It was a warm and cozy house, decorated with Christmas decorations. When you walked inside, there was a purple and blue fluffy carpet, accompanied with a red/purple colored wall. There was a brown table to the right of the door, a single plate with a rock on it, covered lightly by multi-colored sprinkles. To the left was a large green sofa and flat screen T.V, a sock laying on the ground next to it. There was also a small table with a book with multiple books inside of it on it, next to the small table was a staircase leading to the two rooms. If you continued walking forward from the moment you entered the house, there was a kitchen with orange and red tiles for a floor with an extremely tall sink.</p><p>"Well, something cool happened today."</p><p>On the green couch lay a lazy skeleton with the name Sans. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a plain white t-shirt under it, a few ketchup stains spread across it. He was wearing black basketball shorts and pink slippers with then. He was a short skeleton with a smile on his skull as his white pupils focused on the T.V, completely relaxed into the couch.</p><p>"What happened?" His brother asked from the kitchen.</p><p>He was a tall skeleton with no pupils in his eye sockets, and a smile on his face as well. He was wearing a white top and blue bottom with long red boots on his feet. A long, red scarf flowed behind him as he stuck his head and chest into the living room, curiously looking at Sans.</p><p>"Asgore spared the human," Sans said, "So we have a new friend to hang out with. Does that count for something to be happy about?"</p><p>"Of course that counts Brother!" Papyrus said.</p><p>"Cool then," Sans said, returning his gaze back to the T.V.</p><p>"Sans," Papyrus said, "What do you think of the human?"</p><p>"Frisk is cool, they laugh at my puns," Sans said.</p><p>"No, I mean, do you consider her a friend, family?" Papyrus asked him.</p><p>"She's a nice friend," Sans said, "But hey, look, Mettaton is on."</p><p>"So he is!" Papyrus said, leaning against the couch as he watched the T.V.</p><p>"Hey, it's your favorite episode," Sans said, patting the couch next to him, "Sit down, you don't have to make spaghetti this early before dinner."</p><p>"If you insist!" Papyrus said, sitting down next to his brother.</p><p>To Papyrus, he didn't give a single crap about this show. In fact, he thought it was pretty stupid. A robot making cake? He could do that himself! Why would we waste time watching a robot make something while talking about only how "fabulous" he was when he could grab s recipe book from his own kitchen and make it himself?</p><p>It made no sense to him.</p><p>There was one thing Papyrus enjoyed watching when the show was playing on his T.V in which his brother confused with the actual show,</p><p>It was Sans himself.</p><p>Papyrus didn't know when, but sometime nearby in his lifetime he had come to the conclusion he <em>needed</em> Sans. Not wanted, needed. It was a burning desire in his soul that developed it whole in one fell swoop, making him realize that Sans was the one for him.</p><p>He was madly in love with him.</p><p>It wasn't just a brotherly, protective love, it was a passion that consumed his whole state of mind. He loved Sans. He wanted him. He <em>needed</em> him. All he could ever think about was Sans. Every action he preformed was for Sans. He tried to become a Royal Guard member to keep Sans safe. He accepted the cooking lessons to feed his brother.</p><p>
  <em>He lived for Sans.</em>
</p><p>Papyrus rather enjoyed watching Sans when Mettaton was on. Sans would always look a little bit more interested, he would lean forward a bit when he got invested into the episode. Sans really liked the episode where Mettaton and the Microwave got into a fight, since there was a few puns involved. And when Sans laughed, his body moved with his chest and he'd close his eye sockets.</p><p>Papyrus couldn't help but watch Sans during these. He would zone out and only focus on Sans, watching his brother as he watched the T.V. If Sans would ever glance over, Papyrus was always one step ahead and would look back at the T.V. That's why Sans thought Papyrus liked Metatton, since he always seemed so focused on the show.</p><p>But he would never let anyone ever look at Sans like how he does.</p><p>Since Sans is <em>his</em>.</p><p>And <em>only</em> his.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Then you smash it into a million pieces!" Undyne yelled, bashing the strawberry with her fists.</p><p>Papyrus and Undyne were standing inside of Undyne's kitchen, both of them were making something that wouldn't catch on fire this time, so a fruit salad was the choice. Undyne was a tall and skinny fish monster with dark blue scales and bright red hair, a black eye patch covering her left eye. She was wearing a black tank top with blue skinny jeans and black shoes.</p><p>At the table sat Sans, Alphys, and Frisk, who were playing Uno. Well, Frisk was playing for Sans at this point, he had dozed off awhile ago.</p><p>Alphys was a short yellow lizard monster with glasses pushed against her eyes, a wrinkled lab coat buttoned up on her. Frisk was the human child, around 16 years old, with short brown hair and a blue and purple striped sweater with blue shorts and tanned skin. Her eyes were always closed, but yet she could somehow see.</p><p>"Plus 2," Frisk said, setting down an Uno card.</p><p>"O-Oh," Alphys sighed, grabbing the required amount of cards.</p><p>"I'll go get the pineapple!" Papyrus said, rushing to the fridge.</p><p>A ding sounded, making Sans blink his eye sockets as he yawned.</p><p>"Hm?" He asked, looking down at the table.</p><p>"Your phone dinged, someone texted you," Frisk told him, laying down a card for him.</p><p>"Sorry guys," Sans said, "I guess I couldn't even keep <em>Uno</em> of my eyes open, huh?"</p><p>The two females giggled as Sans flipped out his phone, clicking on the notification. He gazed over it before typing back, hitting the send button.</p><p>"Who w-was that?" Alphys asked him with curiosity.</p><p>"A girl from Grillbys wanted to hang out," Sans said, "I agreed."</p><p>"Is it a date?" Frisk asked.</p><p>"Well, she asked to hang out," Sans shrugged.</p><p>As that moment, a pineapple exploded against the floor, completely silencing the room. The three turned to see Papyrus standing above the broken pineapple remains, a shadow covering his face.</p><p>"Whoopsie!" Papyrus said, looking up with a smile, "All of this fruit juice made my grip slippery!"</p><p>"Don't worry!" Undyne shouted, "We'll clean it with some mops from my storage closet!"</p><p>"Of course!" Papyrus agreed, following Undyne out of the kitchen.</p><p>"A-At least they didn't b-burn d-down the house again," Alphys offered.</p><p>"And Sans fell asleep again," Frisk said, staring at Sans as he snored lightly.</p><p>"He t-told me he's b-been having a bit of d-difficultly sleeping," Alphys said, "He's w-worried about that o-one guy who asked him out w-who went m-missing. It's b-been k-keeping him up."</p><p>"He shouldn't be stressing out himself over it," Frisk said, "It wasn't his fault."</p><p>"I'm sure h-he'll g-get over it," Alphys said, "He's o-only missing, it's not like h-he's b-been confirmed dusted."</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>This wasn't sitting well with Papyrus.</p><p>Sans was going on a date with a girl.</p><p>His Sans was being <em>taken away</em> from him.</p><p>This wasn't acceptable.</p><p>After he had finished making the fruit salad, he announced he was going to take Sans home, apologizing for being unable to eat the fruit of his labor before he walked off. Of course, he didn't really care. Hanging out with Undyne was just to preoccupy his time so he could eventually join the Royal Guard. He didn't consider Undyne a friend, he thought she was more of a tool to gain what he wants.</p><p>But that wasn't the problem right now, that female from the bar was his main concern.</p><p>His long legs allowed him to quickly make his way back to his house, carrying Sans in his arms. He then kicked open the door and lay Sans down onto the couch gently, looking down at him with loving eyes.</p><p>"Now time to go deal with an obstacle in our relationship," He said softly, lightly pecking Sans forehead before he walked off to the front door, closing it behind him.</p><p>All he could focus on was the burning hatred for this female.</p><p>He pulled out Sans phone from his pocket, quickly typing in the password he had memorized by heart before clicking on the contacts.</p><p>"This is easy, no puzzle at all to solve," Papyrus said, looking at the latest message.</p><p>Their latest message had a selfie of them and where they lived, which made his job <em>greatly</em> easier to locate her.</p><p>She lived nearby, so it was only a five minute walk to her house with his lucky long legs. He didn't bother to knock on the door, he just creaked,it open and summoned a bone in his, looking around the house with a cold expression.</p><p>He tiptoed into the next room, looking back and forth for any monster before continuing. He then reached a door which was open, sticking his head inside.</p><p>And there she was.</p><p>
  <b>Papyrus</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L.V. 1</b>
</p><p>Her back was to him, and she was on her computer, watching a gameplay with her earbuds in. Papyrus grinned, a shadow covering his face as he approached her from behind, raising the bone into the air.</p><p>
  <b>Papyrus</b>
</p><p>
  <b>L.V. 2</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yo bro," Sans said as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hello Sans!" Papyrus said happily, "Are you finally awake from your nap?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sans said, "Hey, what's that on your gloves?"</p><p>"Oh," Papyrus said, looking down at his dust covered gloves, "It's flour, I tried out a new recipe while you were asleep. It didn't work out, though."</p><p>"Cool," Sans said, shoving his hands into his pockets.</p><p>If only he knew it wasn't flour, but dust of a deceased monster.</p><p>That might've saved lives if he noticed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Drugged Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She... What?" Sans asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Her younger sister found her dusted in her room," Undyne explained to him, "Sorry Sans, but I'm telling the truth. Everyone thinks it's suicide, since she had suicidal tendencies."</p><p>"Oh," He sighed.</p><p>"Don't look so sad, Sans!" Papyrus reassured him, "It might've just been an unfortunate event that took place!"</p><p>"It's fine, don't stress about it," Toriel reassured Sans, patting his shoulder, "I'm sure there was a reason why she chose to do it."</p><p>"Yeah..." Sans sighed.</p><p>"The Great Papyrus will cheer you up!" Papyrus said, picking up Sans from the couch, "Let's go watch a movie! Sibling bonding time!"</p><p>"We can all watch a movie!" Frisk said, "It'll be a big friend bonding time! I'm sure we can get Dad away from his duties for a little bit!"</p><p>"That sounds great!" Papyrus said, hugging Sans to his chest, "We'll all have a big movie night!"</p><p>'<em>Why do they insist on interrupting my life?' </em>Papyrus said in his head. <em>'Sans and I could've been spending alone time together, but you guys insist on splitting us apart! Don't you understand he's mine, and only mine? Just leave me alone with him for once!'</em></p><p>"Thanks guys for trying to cheer me up," Sans said, hugging Papyrus as he rested his head on his shoulder, "But let's not do a sleepover, please?"</p><p>"Of course Brother!" Papyrus gushed, hugging Sans back with a smile of pure happiness on his face.</p><p>"Can w-we watch Mew Mew 2?" Alphys asked them, "At my l-lab?"</p><p>"I love anime!" Undyne yelled, picking up Alphys into her arms, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"</p><p>"Wait, you have an unfair head start!" Frisk yelled, chasing after them.</p><p>"My child, wait up!" Toriel called out, chasing after them.</p><p>"Guess we should keep up with them, bro," Sans said, "You can put me down now."</p><p>"We can go together Sans!" Papyrus said.</p><p>"I might *yawn* fall asleep in your arms," Sans yawned, blinking as he looked up at Papyrus.</p><p>"You shouldn't be napping everywhere Sans!" Papyrus lectured him as he started walking towards Alphys' lab, "You might get hurt if you fall asleep somewhere dangerous, Brother! Though, worry not, for the great Papyrus will protect you and keep you safe!"</p><p>"Sorry," Sans apologized, watching the ground as they moved, "It's just that I've been having a hard time sleeping. It's been *yawn* making things a bit harder."</p><p>"Oh, is that so?" Papyrus asked, "Do not fear, I will find a way to help you sleep!"</p><p>"You're the best, Papy," Sans mumbled, "I love you."</p><p>"R-Really?" Papyrus asked, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>"Yeah bro."</p><p>"I love you too, Sans, with all of my heart!"</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Papyrus felt giddy the whole walk over.</p><p>Sans loved him!</p><p>Hearing those three words out of his brothers mouth made him feel complete. A wave of pure happiness has struck his soul, making Papyrus practically glow with that warm emotion bubbling within him.</p><p>He loved this feeling, when he was near Sans. He couldn't imagine a life without his older brother, how did he exist without constantly thinking about Sans?</p><p>He couldn't even understand how, during a long time period in his life, he didn't pay attention to Sans every second of the day.</p><p>And he didn't want to waist his time around his fake friends, he had to come up with an excuse to go home with Sans.</p><p>And the perfect excuse came to him.</p><p>He 'accidentally' slipped in a mud pile, falling backwards and making sure to protect Sans when he fell. He even used his glove to scoop up mud and practically toss it at Sans, covering them both in mud.</p><p>"Whoopsie!" Papyrus said, sitting up as Sans climbed off of him, "It seems I slipped!"</p><p>"You really like mud, huh?" Sans asked, "Because you fell for it."</p><p>"No times for puns, Sans!" Papyrus said, standing up as he wiped off some mud, "We have to go home and change! We cannot continue to be outside in this clothing!"</p><p>"Guess not, Bro," Sans shrugged, "I can take us home using a short cut, if ya want."</p><p>"No need!" Papyrus said, standing up, "I, the great Papyrus, created this problem, so I shall fix it!"</p><p>"You don't need to pick me up for everything," Sans said as his younger brother picked him up once more.</p><p>"Do you not enjoy my embrace brother?" Papyrus asked.</p><p>"I don't want the great Papyrus overworking himself!" Sans defended it, not wanting to make his younger brother sad, "That's all."</p><p>"You care about me!" Papyrus said, hugging him, "But do not fret, I am more fit then you! Perhaps you should work out more often!"</p><p>"Nah, I'm good," Sans chuckled.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>While Sans was changing, Papyrus informed their allies, over text, that they had gotten dirty and had no clean clothes to wear, so they would <em>unfortunately </em>miss out on the movie night. They were sad to hear, but didn't press it.</p><p>Papyrus was the first to change, pulling out the ingredients to make some food in the kitchen. He had a special recipe in mind, one to help Sans sleep that night.</p><p>Drugged spaghetti!</p><p>Papyrus beamed with joy as he ground up some pills used to help monsters sleep, dumping them into the sauce. He made sure to have enough to knock Sans out slowly, so he could at least finish his meal before he went to sleep. A good meal before a full nights rest! What a good night for Sans!</p><p>When Papyrus was setting out the plates Sans came down in his pajamas, which was a plain white shirt and black sweatpants.</p><p>"Aren't we going back to the movie night?" Sans asked him, "I can use a shortcut, and you can get us there pretty quickly if you want."</p><p>"The others said that since we're late, they decided to just end it early," Papyrus lied, "So we'll have to do it another time."</p><p>"That sucks," Sans said, "Oh, you made dinner. Thanks bro, you're the best."</p><p>"Anything for you, Sans!" Papyrus said, hugging Sans before he set him down at the kitchen table, "It's a new recipe, it has herbs that are supposed to help people sleep more!"</p><p>"Cool," Sans said, grabbing the fork, "There isn't a plate out for you, Paps."</p><p>"I ate while you were changing," Papyrus said, sitting across from Sans.</p><p>The taller skeleton watched the shorter of them eat, his hands folded as he did. Sans showed clear signs of the drugs taking effect as he had eaten most of the meal, he started to sway, and his eye sockets were drooping as he looked more out of it.</p><p>"Those herbs... Worked..." He said quietly as he rubbed his eye sockets.</p><p>"Here Sans, let me carry you!" Papyrus said, standing up and hurrying to his brothers side.</p><p>Sans passed out on the way to his room, his head resting against Papyrus' rib cage as he slept. Papyrus used his shoulder to open Sans' door and walk inside, kicking away the blanket before laying him down.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, brother," Papyrus whispered, pressing a kiss onto Sans' skull.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - Mettaton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus was rather pleased with himself.</p><p>He had gotten rid of a rival, separated Sans from the pesky people he pretends are his friends multiple times, giving him some much needed alone time with his purpose in life.</p><p>Sans.</p><p>It had been a week since the movie night, and successfully found ways to keep Sans and himself alone for at least an hour everyday. But, for the younger brother, that wasn't enough. He wanted every moment of every day to be spent with Sans, and all of Sans time spent with <em>only</em> him.</p><p>These monsters that insisted on hanging out with them were starting to become annoying, though. Everyday, at all moments, they seemed to be dragging Papyrus away from Sans on purpose. Then, there was the fact that he's been going to Grillby's more often, at least twice a day by now. And then there was Mettaton, who insisted that everyone come to his shows since he was getting more popular.</p><p>But that day, Papyrus was driven over the edge by something Mettaton did.</p><p>It was before a show, and Mettaton was preparing for a new show. It was purely to answer the calls from all of his fans, which has become all of the underground thanks to Frisk. So, once every week, he would have her sit down with him live and they would answer calls.</p><p>But this time, there was a change in plans, and Metatton decided to add someone to his live shoe suddenly.</p><p>And that monster was Sans.</p><p>"I do not think it is a good idea, Sans," Papyrus disagreed, "What if you suddenly get stage fright?"</p><p>"I do performances on his stage all the time, I've gotten over that a long time ago," Sans said, "Don't worry about it, Paps. I'll just be saying a few puns and I doubt I'll get any calls, it's mainly for Frisk and Metatton."</p><p>"But still," Papyrus whined, "I don't want all of the monsters looking at you."</p><p>"I'll be fine, I can handle myself if a monster attacks. Not to mention I have the great Papyrus to protect me of anything happens."</p><p>"You do!"</p><p>"Sans," A monster worker said, clicking a pen, "Be ready in one, we're about to go live."</p><p>"Sure thing," Sans said.</p><p>"You ready for this?" Undyne asked Sans, walking in.</p><p>"I've watched him before from behind the scenes with you guys, I should be fine," Sans chuckled.</p><p>"D-Don't say any p-personal information!" Alphys stuttered, following Undyne.</p><p>"It's really fun!" Frisk told Sans, sitting down next to him, "The viewers are really nice, and it's just like hanging out with Mettaton while playing truth and dare, just with a 'no dares' part."</p><p>"Sounds cool," Sans said.</p><p>"Frisk, Sans!" Mettaton said, peaking in from behind the curtain, "We're a go now!"</p><p>"C'mon, this'll be fun!" Frisk said.</p><p>She stood up eagerly and grabbed Sans' hand, practically dragging him onto the stage since he couldn't keep up. Papyrus waved Sans goodbye and wished him good luck like the rest of his friends did, but the short skeleton didn't even look back at them, since he was looking at Mettaton.</p><p>This didn't sit well with Papyrus.</p><p>Mettaton sat down on a large chair, crossing his legs and flipping his hair. Sans and Frik sat down on a large couch next to him, Sans on the side close to Mettaton and Frisk in the middle of the red couch.</p><p>"Welcome to Ask Mettaton and Frisk, with a special guest, a close friend of mine, Sans!" Mettaton exclaimed, gesturing to Sans and Frisk.</p><p>"Hi!" Frisk said as Sans lazily said a, "Yo."</p><p>The first half an hour went by smoothly. The main questions were directed for Mettaton and Frisk, which Sans didn't mind. He would crack a few puns, and everybody would laugh. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Papyrus was enjoying watching Sans, too.</p><p>He looked so cute up there, under the spot light.</p><p>Papyrus just didn't enjoy everyone else looking at Sans.</p><p>But, more questions were starting to be directed at Sans as he grew more popular on the live show. Some like, "How do you come up with your puns so quickly?" Or, "How did you meet Frisk and Metatton?"</p><p>Then, the question came.</p><p>"<em>You and Metatton seem really cute together! Have you ever considered going out?</em>" The viewers voice came through the phone.</p><p>Undyne leaned forward with interest as Alphys started to chant, "Gay couple, gay couple!". Papyrus, however, did <em>not </em>have a good reaction. A shadow had covered his face, and he was gripping the arms of his seat angrily to keep himself from dusting Metatton right there.</p><p>Wait, would a robot dust?</p><p>Well, Papyrus was going to find out soon enough.</p><p>Frisk looked down at her lap, awkwardly playing with her fingers. Sans was blushing a light blue while Metatton was blushing a bright pink. Then, the calls started to all spam the same thing.</p><p>"<em>They're so gay for each other, it's adorable!</em>"</p><p>"<em>OMG it's my new OPT!</em>"</p><p>"<em>You both are blushing! So you both like each other!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sans seems like a good match for Metatton!</em>"</p><p>"<em>I just have to say you two are adorable! Also, poor Frisk, she's stuck as the third wheel.</em>"</p><p>"<em>They should totally go onto a date!</em>"</p><p>"So, Sans, I guess it's time to please our readers!" Metatton took charge, reaching over and grabbing Sans' hands, "Would you allow me the ability to take you out for a romantic dinner?"</p><p>"Sure!" Sans said, smiling at Metatton.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Him Too?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans was in a happy mood.</p><p>He had a crush on the robot for a bit now, and was rather happy that he asked him out. Of course, Sans had multiple crushes on multiple people, like everyone did, but Mettaton was the main crush he liked. Their personalities were so opposite, but opposites did attract, after all.</p><p>The date had went very well, in Sans opinion. Mettaton had taken him to his resort, which he had ordered cleared out for the night. There was a special band ordered, which played classical music for them. Mettaton had set up a table with a candle in the middle, two plates with normal shaped steaks on them. Sans had a good time.</p><p>Even though everything went horribly.</p><p>The instruments had suddenly stopped moving completely, the steaks were very undercooked, and the chandelier on the ceiling had almost smashed Mettaton. Then, to top it all off, there was a pipe leakage that flooded the whole bottom floor and sent Mettaton into a weird, dysfunctional state for a few moments. But, they both laughed it off and decided to go on a walk instead.</p><p>And oddly, Papyrus was in a good mood too.</p><p>"Hello, Sans!" Papyrus greeted Sans as he walked down the stairs.</p><p>"'Aya, Paps," Sans greeted, sitting down on the couch, "Looks like we're both in a good mood this morning."</p><p>"Seems so," Papyrus said, smiling at Sans, "How was your date?"</p><p>"Pretty good, even though things went downhill, we both had a fun time. What made you so happy?" Sans asked his brother.</p><p>"Just took out some trash after having a nice chat last night," Papyrus said, holding up a plate of eggs, "And I made you something new for breakfast!"</p><p>"Thanks Papyrus."</p><p>Sans sat down and started eating breakfast with him. While Sans was thinking about his date last night, Papyrus was thinking about a very different interaction he had with the same male last night.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>"Bye, sweetheart!" Mettaton said, kissing Sans' skull.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"See ya tomorrow," Sans said, blushing at the kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Papyrus was observing them from a distance, an annoyed scowl on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How dare Mettaton touch </em>
  <em>
    <b>his</b>
  </em>
  <em> Sans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans was too perfect for that stupid, self centered guy.</em>
</p><p>'<em>Don't worry Sans, I'll save you from him.' Papyrus whispered inside of his mind.</em></p><p>
  <em>He followed Mettaton a good distance away from his house, making sure no one was around when he approached his enemy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, Papyrus, I just had a lovely date with your brother," Mettaton said when Papyrus drew closer, "I'm actually on my way back from it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Sans was very excited about it," Papyrus said, "That's the problem."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?" Mettaton asked, "You know me very well, Papyrus, you know I wouldn't want to hurt Sans."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Papyrus' face was covered by a shadow as he stuck out a arm into the air, a blue bone summoning within his hand. And when he looked up, a grin of insanity was spreading across his skull, making the poor robot freeze in his tracks as he looked at it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why was Papyrus acting so... Different?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do know you, but </em>
  <em>you</em>
  <em> don't know </em>
  <em>me</em>
  <em>. And I am very much for suited for Sans."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You mean... Like incest?" Mettaton questioned him, "Like, you like your own brother?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like is an understatement," Papyrus said, "I love him way more than you could ever even like him! I gave you a chance to drop the date, and I even tried to ruin it, but you are so persistent!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did that? The flooding?" Mettaton asked, "Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, a wave of bones struck the robot, sending him flying backwards onto the snow, dropping his H.P significantly. He glanced upwards at Papyrus' stats, trembling in fear as he read the level of violence.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>L.V 7</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I decided to go and get myself some more power by killing some monsters with no families, so I can protect my precious Sans from disgusting creatures like you," Papyrus said, walking up to Mettaton, "But that's besides the point."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The male trembled as Papyrus approached, crying out in fear as he grabbed his chin and pulled it upwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mettaton, you're a famous star. You could've had any monster in the underground," Papyrus said, lifting the bone into the air, "</em>
  <em>Except for my brother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>L.V 8</b>
  </em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Papyrus was once again pleased with himself. After he had caused Mettaton to explode, he buried the remains inside of a snow puff nearby. He then made sure to go home and make sure Sans had fallen asleep on time, wanting him to get a good amount of sleep for the news he was soon about to receive in the morning about his deceased boyfriend.</p><p>The doorbell rang, along with shouts from Undyne and Alphys, saying that had urgent news Sans needed to know.</p><p>Speak of the devil, the news was here.</p><p>Papyrus acted worried as the two of them rushed to the door, flinging it open. On the other side stood Alphys, Undyne, and Frisk, who all were sadly looking at Sans.</p><p>"What's up so early in the morning, guys?" Sans asked.</p><p>"S-Sans... It's a-about Mettaton..." Alphys trailed off.</p><p>"Did you see where the punk went after your date?" Undyne asked him, but her tone was soft.</p><p>"No, he just left back to the lab. Why?" Sans asked.</p><p>"He hasn't r-returned since then, a-and t-the tracker I put in his system was d-destroyed," Alphys explained.</p><p>Papyrus frowned. He didn't know that Alphys had put a tracker on Mettaton. That would've been bad if Mettaton hadn't self destructed.</p><p>"What... What does that mean?" Sans asked, worry flooding in his voice.</p><p>"Sans, Mettaton was destroyed last night," Frisk explained sadly, "He was killed."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Toriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He... Died..." Sans asked sadly, tears gathering in the bottom of his eye sockets, "M-Mettaton died?"</p><p>"He was m-m-murdered," Alphys said, looking down as she avoided crying again.</p><p>"And we were hoping you saw where he went..." Undyne said, "There's been a few reports of monsters going missing after that girl... And it's starting to become a problem."</p><p>"Not Me-Mettaton..." Sans said, raising his hands to his eye sockets as a few tears slid out of them.</p><p>"Oh, Sans... I'm s-so sorry," Alphys said, "I feel l-like I could've p-prevented it somehow."</p><p>Papyrus walked up to Sans in silence and brought him into a hug from behind, Sans turning around to hug him back. He was lifted up so he was crying into Papyrus' chest, Papyrus rubbing circles onto his back.</p><p>"You guys could have said it less... Bluntly," Papyrus said, looking at Undyne and Alphys, "But it wasn't your fault Mettaton died."</p><p>"I wasn't sure how," Undyne apologized, "I'm not used to saying this kinda stuff."</p><p>"I think it'd be best if you two left," Papyrus said coldly, "You made him cry."</p><p>Without even letting them say anything, Papyrus shut the door with his free hand, cutting off the conversation completely. Sans had stopped playing attention to their conversation after he had broken out into tears, so he didn't hear Papyrus revealing a part of his true self.</p><p>Papyrus rubbed the top of Sans' skull as he walked to the couch, sitting down with Sans on his lap. They stayed there for awhile, Sans crying on Papyrus.</p><p>Even though Sans was crying about his dead boyfriend, Papyrus didn't really mind. Sure, Mettaton may have manipulated his Sans into caring about him, but Papyrus was sure Sans would get over it. Then, the two do them could live together, forever!</p><p>Unless another pest got inside of the way. But Papyrus would dispose of them like he did the others, he just wanted to make sure that Sans didn't witness it. He did care deeply about Sans, and didn't want to drive him onto the brink of insanity and depression. Sans would probably commit suicide, and that's the last thing he wanted.</p><p>He killed the first girl, and didn't mind if her body was found. But he didn't plan for Mettaton to havw a system tracker on him, so Alphys knew when he was murdered. That didn't help him at all. Now Sans knew that two people near him were murdered, and was crying over that fact.</p><p>So, of there was more rivals, he would have to get rid of them more... Creatively. Make it look like an accident.</p><p>"Don't worry Sans, I'll protect you," Papyrus whispered, hugging Sans tighter.</p><p>"P-Pap, he's g-gone..." Sans choked out, "And s-so is that one g-girl. Everyone around me I-is d-disappearing."</p><p>"I'm still here, Sans," Papyrus said, "And so is Undyne, Alphys, Grillby, we're all here for you."</p><p>"That's r-right..." Sans sniffed, rubbing his nose socket with his sleeve "At least I still have all of you. Do you think that a monster murderer got to him because he was alone?"</p><p>"Perhaps, Sans, so you shouldn't stay alone walking home anymore."</p><p>"It'll be fine, I'll tell that murderer it was 'knife' to meet him... Mettaton would've liked that joke..."</p><p>Sans buried his face into Papyrus' guard armor once again, more tears rolling from his tiny frame. Papyrus glanced down sadly, hoping that this would soon pass by.</p><p>His mind drifted to his battle suit, which was definitely stained with tears. The reason he wore it everyday was actually because Sans made it for him, he loved knowing that Sans had crafted the suit himself. Whenever he looked in the mirror, he could only imagine Sans standing there, telling him his scarf was crooked.</p><p>And sometimes, when his thoughts drifted to the more dirty side of things, he imagined Sans taking off his battle armor.</p><p>But, he had to focus on only one thing at a time. Now, he had to make sure Sans was only his. He doubted Mettaton was the last rival, since Sans was a pretty interesting skeleton that a lot of people liked. So, first Papyrus would have to get rid of those pesky monsters, then claim Sans as his own. And once he claimed Sans, he'd have him forever! They could start a family,  and Sans would love him unconditionally.</p><p>What a perfect life for Papyrus.</p><p>He was going to get that life, even if he had to kill every monster in the underground.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That night, Sans left the house alone.</p><p>Undyne had called in Papyrus for a few hours, saying that they needed to talk. So, Papyrus unhappily left Sans home alone, and Sans didn't want to be alone when he was grieving. So, since he could defend himself, he went to the ruins.</p><p>After Frisk had faced Asgore and spared him, Toriel had come from the ruins to stop him from killing her, and took her back to the ruins. The doors are open now, and she lets Frisk go visit her friends and her friends visit her. But Toriel still refuses to see Asgore, she closes the door on him every time. He gave up awhile ago.</p><p>Sans knew Toriel would be home alone that night, since Frisk was having a sleepover with a few female monsters that she had met.</p><p>Sans pushed open the doors to the ruins, briskly walking down the long hall. He could use a shortcut, but he just wasn't in the mood.</p><p>Toriel was sweeping the floor when she took notice of him, looking over and down at him.</p><p>"Oh, Sans..." She said, dropping the broom, "I heard... I was going to come visit you tomorrow to check up,on you..."</p><p>"It's been d-difficult..." Sans choked out, trying not to break down.</p><p>"Do you want a hug?" Toriel asked him.</p><p>"Y-Yes please..."</p><p>Toriel dropped the broom to the side and outstretched her arms for Sans, who practically sprinted into them. He broke down into sobbing again, clutching her dress as he broke down the second time that day.</p><p>"Let it all out..." Toriel soothed, "I'm here for you Sans... Because I really care about you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - Grillby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you feeling better, Sans?" Papyrus asked.</p><p>"A little, yeah," Sans said, taking in a breath.</p><p>The two skeletons were sitting inside of their house, on their couch. Across from them, the T.V had been replaced by a vase of yellow flowers. It had brought up bad memories for Sans, so they sold it so he wouldn't be reminded of Mettaton. And, since there was no other shows, it didn't really benefit them anymore anyway.</p><p>Papyrus was glad that Sans agreed with his idea, that meant that Sans was going to think about his ex date less and give him more room in his mind for his brother!</p><p>But, those friends of Sans were really starting to get annoying. He was starting to lose his patience with them. Sure, he didn't want Sans to go insane, but his friends were driving <em>him </em>insane.</p><p>He had to find a way to get rid of them.</p><p>Luckily for Toriel, Sans hadn't told Papyrus about their little hugging session, so he didn't want to kill her as much as he did Mettaton.</p><p>But, he still wanted her away from <em>his</em> Sans.</p><p>A knock suddenly sounded on the door, making them both turn towards it with different expressions. Sans smiled at the door while Papyrus frowned, holding back a growl that threatened to ring out into the silent air.</p><p>Oh, who now?</p><p>Sans stood up from the couch and walked over to the door, quickly turning the doorknob. Grillby was standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling down at Sans.</p><p>"Hello Sans," Grillby said before looking over at Papyrus, "Oh, Papyrus, hello. I'll be taking Sans to my restaurant, I wanted to help him with... You know, the thing that happened last week."</p><p>"Is this why you were in you're phone so much the last couple of days?" Papyrus asked, narrowing his eye sockets.</p><p>"Yup," Sans said.</p><p>"I apologize if it inconvinced you," Grillby apologized, "We've been planning this for a few days. I'll just be taking him to my restaurant to give him dinner and to talk, I promise I'll return him home."</p><p>"Of course," Papyrus said.</p><p>"Bye Bro," Sans said, waving goodbye before shutting the door.</p><p>Papyrus slammed his fist down onto the table, multiple cracks exploding from underneath his hand. This wasn't fair. He already killed two people who loved Sans, how many more had a crush on him?</p><p>Either way, they all would crumble under him.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Grillby smiled at Sans, who was eating French fries smothered in ketchup. The bar was empty, since they were both there after it's closing hours.</p><p>"How you've been getting over it in the last two weeks?" Grillby asked him.</p><p>"I've been doing better, it doesn't hurt as much anymore," Sans sighed, "It's just upsetting, knowing that there's a murderer out there and I can't do anything about it."</p><p>"Yes, it is frustrating," Grillby agreed, leaning against his fist, "But I'm sure Undyne will be able to stop them. She is quiet powerful."</p><p>"Yeah, she probably will," Sans said, "And hopefully sooner rather then later. I don't want any more monsters hurt."</p><p>"No monster does," Grillby said, "Except for the murderer, obviously."</p><p>"Wow, what pleasant topics you're talking about," Sans commented, chewing on the edge of a fry.</p><p>"Well, you haven't said any puns, so I'm kind of concerned," Grillby suddenly changed the topic, "I was trying to get your mind on the positive side of this situation, that they'll be caught."</p><p>"That's the problem," Sans sighed, setting down the fry, "I just have a bad feeling about all of this. Like they won't get caught, and that something is coming. I don't know, I just feel uneasy about all of this."</p><p>"The person you liked was killed," Grillby said, "Of course you'd feel queasy."</p><p>"Well, he wasn't the only person I like..." Sans muttered, looking away with a blush growing on his skull, "I like a couple more people..."</p><p>"Are one of them... Me?"</p><p>They both looked awkwardly at each other, blushes intensifying on their faces.</p><p>"...Maybe..." Sans muttered.</p><p>The flame monster reached over the table and grabbed the skeleton's hands in his, combining their fingers. Sans looked up at him, his eye sockets widening from the sudden move.</p><p>"I know what just happened, and that this probably isn't a good idea," Grillby said, "But, I've liked you for awhile, Sans... And I'm wondering if you'd like to get to know each other better."</p><p>"Um, I don't think I'm ready to start dating yet because of, you know what... But yeah, I would like to do that," Sans said.</p><p>Little did he know of the skeleton leaning against the bar doors, his face covered by a shadow as he listened to their muffled conversation.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Grillby felt better after their talk.</p><p>After he and Sans had agreed on a day to hang out again, they decided to turn in for the night, sharing a quick hug before departing. Grillby had to deliver a package for his niece, so he had to make his way through waterfall to hotland.</p><p>He hated waterfall, it could easily kill him with one slip up. Water was deadly to him, which was pretty obvious.</p><p>There was this one walkway that even a misplaced step could result in his death. So he had to tread carefully, and made it about halfway through it before he saw a figure walk up to him.</p><p>"Oh, Papyrus, I thought you were at home," Grillby said.</p><p>"I was," Papyrus said, "But I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>"Oh, sure," Grillby said, uneasily eyeing the water.</p><p>"Sans is mine," Papyrus said sweetly, grinning at Grillby.</p><p>"Hm?" Grillby asked, looking away from the water.</p><p>"Sans is mine," The brother said more firmly.</p><p>A bone flew from the left, striking Grillby's side head on. He staggered for a tad before falling to his right, landing in the large pool of water in a splash. His muffled screams could be heard as he dissolved into dust. A few moments later, his tie drifted to the top with dust, evidence that he had died.</p><p>That wasn't too difficult, in Papyrus' opinion.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 - Yandere?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure it was Grillby?" Undyne asked quietly.</p><p>She was standing in front of Grillby's niece, sadly glancing down at her. She had tears somehow dripping down her face, clutching the dust and water soaked tie, that belonged to her deceased Uncle. Undyne was standing with Alphys, Toriel, and Frisk in front of Undyne's house, getting a death report from the poor monster.</p><p>"This is h-his tie," She sniffed, "He lived this one, he wore it all the time."</p><p>"I'm sorry about this, Undyne said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I swear I'm going to find who did this."</p><p>"Please do," She sniffed before turning around, "Because, I know he's extremely careful, that wasn't an accident."</p><p>She had just reported about finding her Uncle's dust in a pool of water, telling the head of the Royal Guard every detail she had noticed, which wasn't many. Alphys and Frisk were listening, sadness dwelling on their souls as they heard the news.</p><p>"Why don't we both go tell your parents?" Undyne said, gently turning her around as she turned to Alphys, "You and Frisk will have to tell Sans and Papyrus, I need to investigate this and label it as a serial killer."</p><p>"S-Sure..." Alphys said hesitantly.</p><p>She rubbed her arm nervously, looking at the ground as she sighed. Alphys didn't like giving bad news, that was a given, and now she had to tell Sans that another friend of his was dead.</p><p>"Hey," Frisk said softly, smiling over at her, "Don't worry, we'll tell him together."</p><p>"Thanks," Alphys huffed, "I-I'm not s-sure how we w-will break it to him, b-but w-we need to."</p><p>"Yeah, we do," Frisk sighed.</p><p>She didn't want to see that sad expression on Sans' face. She hasn't told anyone yet, but she has a massive crush on the short skeleton. With his puns and chill appearance, she couldn't help but grow attracted to him. So, all of this murder about people near him must've really been dragging down his happiness.</p><p>She didn't like seeing him cry, it made her want to cry.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>"Not again..." Sans muttered, covering his face, "That's the th-third person who asked me out and d-died afterwards."</p><p>They were now sitting inside of the skeletons brothers house, Sans and Papyrus sitting on their green couch with Alphys and Frisk.</p><p>"He asked you out?" Frisk asked, sighing.</p><p>"O-Oh, this isn't g-good," Alphys said, her mind going to the anime that she had recently watched.</p><p>"Why is everyone I date dying?" Sans asked, covering his eye sockets, "Am I cursed or something?"</p><p>"I'm sure you're not cursed, Brother!" Papyrus said, patting his back.</p><p>"T-There might b-be a Yandere on t-the l-lose!" Alphys piped up.</p><p>"A Yandere?" Sans asked, tilting his head, "What's a Yandere?"</p><p>"Well, I-it varies from a-anime," Alphys stuttered, "But t-they obsess over s-someone t-they love and often k-kill t-their 'rivals'."</p><p>"Do you think... Someone like that is obsessing over me?" Sans asked, "Why would someone kill over me?"</p><p>"I-It's just a-a theory, but that may b-be the case," Alphys said, "Judging by how e-everyone near you is dying, a-and they're t-the people w-who asked you out."</p><p>"Don't worry, Sans, at least I'm still here!" Papyrus said.</p><p>"Thanks bro," Sans said, leaning against his taller family member.</p><p>"So... If the 'Yandere' sees us with Sans, they'll kill us?" Frisk asked uneasily.</p><p>"Only if w-we a-ask him out," Alphys said, "But t-this can serve a-a b-big threat to Sans, we should make s-sure to keep h-him safe."</p><p>"Why would anyone want to hurt Sans?" Papyrus asked.</p><p>"Bro... There's a bad person out there that's hurting a lot of people," Sans told him, "They may want to hurt you too, along with me."</p><p>"Oh," Papyrus said.</p><p>On the inside, he was saying something completely different.</p><p>
  <em>'There's only one person in this world who can keep you safe. Don't worry Sans, these petty monsters don't understand the true love we contain! I'll keep you safe!'</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>"Somebody in love with Sans?" Alphys asked, "But he never leaves the house, ever."</p><p>"Remember t-the anime Mi-Miri Nikki?" Alphys asked her, "Th-The main character b-barely e-ever left the house a-and the g-girl was Yandere for h-him."</p><p>"That is true," Undyne said, "And that would make a lot of sense evidence wise. It's mainly the monsters who date Sans, and a few monsters who live alone. Should we place Sans under a lockdown until this is all over?"</p><p>"It's b-best i-if we pretended t-that w-we didn't learn t-this," Alphys said, "W-We should look out for a-anyone who c-could be a Y-Yandere."</p><p>"I don't think I should leave Sans alone if there's someone like that after him," Papyrus said, standing up, "I'm going home now."</p><p>"That's good, make sure he's safe," Undyne said.</p><p>Of course Papyrus was going to make sure Sans was safe, how dare she act like he wouldn't?</p><p>It was getting too risky for Papyrus to play it like this. He wasn't sure if nobody had saw him kill Grillby, since he noticed fresh tracks in the mud from behind a rock after he had killed Grillby.</p><p>So, it was finally time to take Sans.</p><p>He already knew the excuse he was going to use. He was going to say he came home only to find an empty house, no Sans in sight. It would take them all a few hours to realize that Sans had been 'kidnapped' by his Yandere and would be on the lookout for him, not realizing that was in a basement behind their house, in which Papyrus had already prepared for Sans.</p><p>It was the day to claim what was his.</p><p>"Hiya Paps," Sans said when Papyrus walked in.</p><p>"Brother, I've decided to make you a new dish to help you with this awful position you've been thrown into!" Papyrus declared.</p><p>"Thanks," Sans said, leaning against the couch pillow, "I'll just be laying here."</p><p>Papyrus quickly went throughout the kitchen, grabbing the leftovers of the meal that had drugged Sans before. He couldn't waste any time, it would look suspicious if he called Undyne in a panic about Sans being gone way after he had come home.</p><p>So, he brought the warmed up food to Sans, handing Sans the plate. He was too distracted by the recent murders to even notice that he was eating the same meal that had knocked him out from before.</p><p>"B-Bro?" Sans asked, holding his head as he set down the plate on the table, "What...?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry Sans to not have told you!" Papyrus said, smiling down at his older brother, "But, I had to get rid of all those people because they stood in the way of our love. But don't worry! Where you'll wake up will be very cozy!"</p><p>"You..." Sans whispered.</p><p>The drugs had set in by then, Sans falling to the side of the couch as he blacked out. Papyrus hummed happily as he picked up Sans, carrying him to the basement Sans had forgotten existed. He had been gathering things in it ever since he became madly in love with Sans.</p><p>"Sleep tight, Sans," Papyrus said, kissing his forehead.</p><p>"Because now, you're all mine."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 - It Was Papyrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh..." Sans groaned.</p><p>He sat up in a daze, his skull pounding in pain. It took him a few tries to fully open his eye sockets fully, due to the bright light of the room he was sitting inside of.</p><p>It was a rectangle shape, with a door on the other side of the room from Sans. It was closed, most likely locked, too. On the walls next to it was covered in different pieces of paper, all of them crowding the whole wall. He couldn't tell of what they were from where he was.</p><p>Sans was sitting on a mattress in the corner, it Papyrus' old one before he bought the race car one. There was a chain extending from the wall, which was connected to a small, metal collar around his neck with a key hole on it. Around his wrist was a glowing bracelet, which he easily identified as a magic blocker.</p><p>So, a short cut was out of the option.</p><p>Sans couldn't believe what had happened. His brother, Papyrus, was a <em>yandere.</em> He killed those monsters? His so called innocent brother was an obsessed killer.</p><p>No, his memories must've been wrong, that couldn't be true.</p><p>He stood up, his legs shaking slightly as he was still waking up. The chains length allowed him to move 3/4th of the distance of the room. And at that distance, he could see the pictures.</p><p>And Papyrus was defiantly a Yandere for poor Sans.</p><p>All of the pictures were of Sans, every single one had Sans included somehow. They all had drawings on them, too. On every picture of himself, there was a bright red heart surrounding his face, drawn on by a sharpie. In the pictures that Papyrus was next to Sans, there was words scribbled on with arrows point at them, saying things like '<em>Together forever!</em>' and '<em>He's only mine</em>'.</p><p>This wasn't good.</p><p>At all.</p><p>The worst pictures were the ones with other people in them. Every other monster had angrily drawn scribbles covering their eyes and facial areas, sometimes even their whole bodies on certain pictures. There was the largest picture right next to the door, a group photo of Sans and all of his friends together they had taken after Frisk had talked to the King. Red scribbles covered their bodies, and three bold, black words were written over the red scribbles.</p><p>'<em>KILL THEM ALL</em>'</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Frisk took a deep breath, lightly knocking on Papyrus' front door.</p><p>It had been a day since Sans had went missing, and Frisk had spent the night crying. She liked Sans a lot, and she couldn't keep it all pent up. She needed to tell someone about it, and she chose Papyrus.</p><p>Something in the back of her mind told her this was a bad idea, but she ignored it. She just needed to get it out, and Papyrus was a good secret keeper. She always felt like he kept secrets pretty well, so she could trust him.</p><p>Right?</p><p>"Come in," Papyrus said lightly as he opened the door.</p><p>Frisk nodded and walked inside, awkwardly sitting down on the couch.</p><p>"I just need to say a few things, I won't be long," Frisk said.</p><p>"Go ahead," Papyrus said.</p><p>"It's just that, in the last couple of weeks, I've realized I really like Sans," Frisk admitted to the skeleton, looking off to the side.</p><p>"Oh, I see," Papyrus said coldly, a frown covering his face.</p><p>"I just needed to tell someone, it's been bugging me," Frisk continued, "And since he's gone, it's been pretty hard on me. I'm just worried that I won't be able to find him, and he'll stay locked up forever..."</p><p>As Frisk continued, Papyrus had walked up to the front door, clicking the lock on. Frisk stopped at the click, turning to him in confusion.</p><p>"Why did you lock the front door?" Frisk asked.</p><p>"I thought I had already killed all of my rivals," Papyrus said, approaching Frisk, "But I guess I have another to rid of."</p><p>She didn't even have enough time to react as a bone pierced her through her chest, blood exploding from her wounds. A choked cry of pain escaped her lips before she fell off the couch, twitching in her own pool of blood as her H.P depleted rapidly.</p><p>"You were always so annoying from the start," Papyrus tsked, crouching down next to Frisk and ripping the bloody bone from her body.</p><p>And that's how the final human died in the underground.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>"Ah, Frisk is later than usual, I'll have to go check on her," Toriel said, looking at the time.</p><p>All of Sans' remaining friends were gathered in Undynes house, trying to figure out who this monster was that kidnapped Sans. Toriel had set aside her hatred for Asgore in order to help, since she did too care about Sans.</p><p>So, Toriel had left, leaving the rest of them to their work. A knock on the door interrupted them all, making them all freeze. It was loud, pounding, and sounded desperate.</p><p>"Monster kid?" Undyne asked as she opened the door.</p><p>"Yo, U-Undyne!" The short monster said, trembling with fear.</p><p>"What's wrong?" She asked, him kneeling down to him.</p><p>"A couple of days ago, I-I saw Grillby walking through waterfall, and then Papyrus approached him and shoved him in w-with an attack!" He said quickly.</p><p>"Papyrus did what?" She asked in disbelief.</p><p>"I know what I-I saw, I ran and hid afterwards! He said something about Sans being his before he dusted Grillby!"</p><p>"Oh no," Undyne said.</p><p>"I-It was him?" Alphys asked in shock.</p><p>"We left Frisk alone with him!" Asgore panicked.</p><p>"Oh shoot," Undyne muttered, "We have to go right now. Kid, go back to your parents and keep them safe, alright? This might get ugly."</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>"Ah ah, not so fast."</p><p>They had all rushed over to his house to confront him, only to find a scene in front of them.</p><p>Frisk was dead in the middle of the living room floor, her glowing red soul hovering above her corpse. Toriel was pressed against the wall, her stats floating next to her. She was down to one H.P, and a bone was at her throat, threatening to dust her away at every second. Papyrus was turning at the intruders with an insane look, everything they thought they knew about him gone in that moment.</p><p>They all stopped after running in, noticing the hostage situation in fornt of them. If they attacked Papyrus, he could kill Toriel, they wouldn't be able to save her fast enough. So, they just had to talk him out of it, or their ex Queen would dust right then and there.</p><p>"You guys found out way too quickly," Papyrus said, "I'm not really impressed, though. You guys have been bothering me and my love for too long, he's mine now."</p><p>"Papyrus, put down the attack, let's talk over a nice cup of tea," Asgore reasoned with him.</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about," Papyrus said, "Sans is mine, and you all are trying to take him away from me!"</p><p>"No we're not, w-we just want you to stop killing people!" Toriel coughed up some blood, clutching a wound on her stomach.</p><p>"No, no, no!" Papyrus said, clutching his skull, "Sans is mine, not yours!"</p><p>"P-Paps..." A voice said.</p><p>Sans stood in their doorway, a broken chain around his neck, the magic restraining bracelet still around his wrist. He took a glance at the others before looking back at his Yandere brother, <b>determined</b> to save his friends.</p><p>"Sans, you should be in the basement," Papyrus said, "You don't need to see all of this."</p><p>"I, uh... Just missed you so much, you hadn't come down!" Sans lied, smiling nervously at his brother.</p><p>"Really?" Papyrus squealed.</p><p>"Yeah bro," Sans lied, glancing over at his friends again, "I don't like it when you disappear like that, I want to spend all of my time with you."</p><p>"I knew it!" Papyrus said, clapping to himself, "Just let me get rid of these pests and we can live together forever!"</p><p>"Actually, Paps," Sans said, taking a few steps towards him, "Since Frisk is already g-gone, why don't we take her soul and use the others to break the barrier? Since Asgore is here, we can be together on the surface."</p><p>"What a great idea, brother!" Papyrus said, "I'll just kill them fir-"</p><p>"But the quicker we get there, the more time we can spend together!" The short skeleton quickly interrupted his brother, "Just leave them here, and we can go to the surface together. Forever."</p><p>Papyrus thought for a moment before looking at Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys, telling them, "If any of you follow me, I'll use the bone to kill Toriel."</p><p>Toriel was surrounded by blue bones as Papyrus picked up Sans, giving a quick, "Nyeh heh heh!" Before he took the last human soul and ran out the front door.</p><p>Sans' head was on his brothers shoulder, giving off a sad smile to his friends as a farewell before he disappeared from view for good.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had never saw Sans or Papyrus again.</p><p>Once they had reached the surface, they had seemed to vanish from both humans and monsters sight. There was a are sightings of Papyrus with Sans in public, but they were never officially found.</p><p>After Asgore had reported to the monsters what truly had happened, he approached the humans peacefully and requested for them to talk. Asgore and Toriel told them a twisted version of the truth, where a skeleton had kidnapped his brother and killed all of the seven humans who had fallen before breaking the barrier and running off. The humans decided to help the monsters after signing a peace treaty, making Sans an official missing person, and out Papyrus on the list of most wanted. However, even a year after the events, they two brothers remained hidden.</p><p>Where they had went was a small cottage in the middle of the woods, which was owned by an old couple on a small, self sustaining farm.</p><p>Papyrus had killed the two and claimed the house as his own, moving Sans inside. They used the farm to feed themselves, and a well to get water, so there wasn't any need to go into public often. Papyrus had to go a few times to get themselves some more books, and he took Sans with him, just in case.</p><p>But other than that, they never left their new home, leaving Sans alone with Papyrus, forever.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If ya wanna read a kinda sequel, go check out Halloween Phone Call!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>